


A Milex Story

by aviation



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviation/pseuds/aviation





	A Milex Story

ALEX AND MILES KISSED THE END


End file.
